Palmer Center for Chiropractic Research (PCCR) proposes to establish a 4-year multidisciplinary Developmental Center to increase the level and quality of our ongoing research program by enhancing our ability to conduct clinical research, to advance scientific expertise and research infrastructure, and to support enhanced communication and partnering among 10 investigators at Palmer College of Chiropractic, the University of Iowa, Mt Sinai Medical Center, Mines VA Hospital (VA), and Loyola University Stritch School of Medicine. It is the logical next step in the development of the PCCR as we move beyond the strong platform we are building in basic research toward our overarching goal of establishing a strong translational research center for chiropractic where our basic and clinical chiropractic research studies are directly relevant to improving human health. The purpose of this Developmental Center for Research on Complementary and Alternative Medicine (DCRC 1) application entitled "Developmental Center for Clinical and Translational Research in Chiropractic," is to build our expertise in clinical research and to serve as the focal point to strengthen and enhance our established and evolving relationships with these conventional institutions and thereby facilitate 3 synergistic and novel research projects. The central scientific theme of this DCRC I application is to evaluate non-rotary chiropractic spinal manipulation (SM) for cervical spine and related dysfunctions. The long range importance of this approach is that it provides valuable information for understanding the appropriate clinical role of spinal manipulation in our evolving healthcare system. We will also contribute to the development of models for the rigorous conduct of clinical and translational research involving manipulative techniques. Project 1 is a phase II study looking at the effect of upper cervical manipulation techniques in lowering blood pressure in patients with Stage I hypertension. Project 2 is an R21-type study investigating the effect of a mechanically assisted manipulative technique used for treating temporomandibular disorder. Project 3 is an R21-type study to develop and evaluate a sham manipulation in the cervical spine using both a clinical and a biomechanical component. Projects will be supported by the Clinic and Data Management Core, and the Administration Core. Investigators will use pilot data to submit competitive grant applications to NIH, and will provide research training experiences for future CAM investigators. With the support of this DCRC I, the PCCR will be poised to make additional progress in building formal partnerships to undertake rigorous high-quality clinical research in CAM, with the ultimate goal of creating a translational research program in chiropractic.